kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.A.B.B.I.T./Transcript
'Numbuh 2: '''Faster, Numbuh 5, Faster! '''Numbuh 5: '''Would you stop it? '''Numbuh 2: '''No time, gonna keep moving! '''Numbuh 5: '''Would you relax?, We are not gonna miss lunch, if we walk. '''Numbuh 2: '''But it's chocolate pudding day, Quick, We'll be cut the first grade hallway, c'mon! The cafeteria is right on the other side of.... Whoa! '''Numbuh 5: '''Now what?, I thought you would be a such of hurry. '''Numbuh 2: '''Man, Those school budget cuts are murdered. '''Numbuh 5: '''That's not it, Something's wrong here? '''Female First Grade Student: '''Oh, please, Help us?, Please? '''Numbuh 2: '''Um, Maybe we should've gone the long way. '''Sammy The First Grade President: '''You have come at last, Enter my friends, please enter?, Come, come, We knew you have come to save the First grade, So there's this painting, only this morning in Arts and Crafts. '''Numbuh 5: '''Right, Uh, What happened here? '''Sammy The First Grade President: '''He came this morning and took of which is the most precious to us, Our class' beloved pet bunny, Mr. Fluffleupagus, But he had escape deep into the jungle gym on the upper playground, Our water fountain is dried up, our crayons broke and our milk turn sour, You see, When he stole Mr. Fluffleupagus, He stole the heart of the First grade, But now that you have come, We are ensure you have to bring Mr. Fluffleupagus back and the great time recess shall begin. '''Numbuh 2: '''Hey, We are the Kids Next Door, Of course we'll help you to get your bunny back, Right after we'll get some lunch. '''Numbuh 5: '''We'll help now!, But first, You gonna tell us, Who did this? '''Sammy The First Grade President: '''He did not give his name, He only laugh and that he have said "That, This would serve as payment". '''Jessica: '''Mr. Heinrich, Mr. Heinrich Von Marzipan, Sir, The Temple is just ahead, Just like I've sir, So now you would take my Hopsy Mopsy away, Right? '''Heinrich Von Marzipan '(Speaks Calmly and Politely to Jessica): I vould never do zat, mein Jessica. (Commanding and Shouting to Candy Bandits) ONWARD!, SCHNELL!, SCHNELL! '''Numbuh 2: '''Look, All I'm say is that before anything goes chasing down some bad guy in the jungle gym to get some lunch, at the very least we have some French fries to keep their energy up. '''Numbuh 5: '''Numbuh 2, If we don't get their rabbit back, Those First Graders won't survive, until their parents pick them up, Now are you ready? '''Numbuh 2: '''Pfft, Ready for lunch, I'm joking, I'm joking, Sheesh!, So, How far does this Jungle Gym go? '''Numbuh 5: '''Nobody knows, nobody knows, nobody knows, nobody knows. '''Numbuh 2: '''Did you hear that? '''Numbuh 5: '''Umhm, Whatever they up to, It's already started. '''Jessica: '''NOOOOO!, You said you've would take my Hopsy Mopsy. '''Heinrich Von Marzipan (Speaks Calmly to Jessica): '''Ach, Liebchen, I did so many things zat did not mean, Like Oh, "No more gumdrops for me" or (In sing-song voice) "Who vould like some of mein lollipops?" (Commanding and Shouting to Candy Bandits) START ON ZE TEST! '''Candy Bandits: '''Hip Hop, Hip Hop, Gonna drop da bunny!, Hip Hop, Hip Hop, Gonna drop da bunny! '''Jessica: '''NOOOO!, NOOO! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Behold, Jessica!, As your rabbit toy vould made sweet by ze most fantastisch CHOCOLATE! '''Jessica: '''NOOOO!, NOOOO!, Oh No! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Ja, Hehahahahahaha! '''Jessica: '''Ahhhhhhh!, Awhuhuhuhu! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Ach, so delicious, Hahahahaha!, But imagine, Vhat if vould taste like, if ve vill make ein chocolate bunny vith a real bunny!, Hehahahahahahahaha! '''Numbuh 5: '''Dipping bunnies into a chocolate volcano, Heiny has gone cocoa crazy, We're gonna need a plan? '''Numbuh 2: '''I've got a plan. '''Numbuh 5: '''Good idea, You go down and distract Heinrich, and I'll grab the rabbit. '''Numbuh 2: '''Distract?, Haha, I'm going after some of that chocolate. '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Hehehahahaha!, I am so sorry, Herr Fluffleupagus, But I'm afraid it is time for me for having a test, For ein Hundred percent natural chocolate bunny, Ja?, Enjoy your dip, Hehehahahahoohoohooha!, Ah, Oh, I've cracking meinself up. '''Candy Bandits: '''Hip hop, Hip hop, Gonna drop da bunny!, Hip hop, Hip Hop, Gonna drop da bunny! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Hahahahehehehe!, huh? '''Numbuh 2: '''Ohhhhh! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''INTRUDER!, GET ZE HIM HERE! '''Numbuh 2: '''Ha-ha!, You have to do better than that?!, Uh, That's better. Ahhhh!, Ahhhhh!, Woah!, Ahhhhh!, Ehhhhhohhhh! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Ehhhhehehehahahaha! '''Numbuh 2: '''Oh, huh?! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Ach du Licorice!, Turn zat wheel in ze other vay!, Huh?! '''Numbuh 5: '''Uh-oh! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Abigail Lincoln!, I've might haff known! '''Candy Bandit 1: '''Hey, That's Mine?! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Huhahahahahaha! '''Numbuh 2: '''Don't worry, bunny, The Kids Next Door are ready to....., Ahhhhhh!, oh. '''Numbuh 5: '''Ah! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Huhehahahahaha! '''Numbuh 5: '''Ah, eeeehhhhh! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Ah! '''Numbuh 5: '''Numbuh 5 is gonna need some help here? '''Jessica: '''I'll help, the whole thing is my fault anyway. '''Numbuh 5: '''Listen kid, You're gonna get outta here!, Ok, You can help. '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Imbeciles!, You are all FIRED! '''Jessica: '''Uh, Chuuuh! '''Numbuh 2: '''OK, I'm not hungry anymore! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Huh?, Uh!, Ha!, Now where did she?...., Huh? '''Numbuh 5: '''Ahhhhh! '''Numbuh 5 and Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Woah-ahhhh! '''Numbuh 5: '''Ahhhhh! '''Numbuh 2: '''When Numbuh 5 gets here, Everything is going to be oKKKKKKK! '''Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5: '''Wa-ahhhhhhhhhh! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Hehahahahahaha!, You know, All of mein life it is to mein dream to make ze chocolate bunnies out of ze real bunnies, But I never thought vould I think to make ze chocolate Kids Next Door Operatives!, Mwahahahaha!, I vonder how you vill taste?, Auf Wiedersehen, Kids Next Door... Ow! '''Jessica: '''NOOOOOO! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Uhhh, Ehhh, Woah, uh, Ahhhhhhh! '''Numbuh 5: '''NOOOOOO! '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Ahhhhh! '''Numbuh 5: '''Heinrich!, Oh, Heinrich. '''Jessica: '''Serve you right, For what you have did to Hopsy-Mopsy!, Huh?, huh! '''Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5: '''Waaahhhhhhh! '''Jessica: '''Ahhhhh, ya!, Hurry guys, you guys gonna get outta here! '''Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5: '''Ahh, Ehhh, Hyaahh! '''Jessica: '''Well, At least I didn't know it was you. '''Numbuh 5: '''You did fine, kid. '''Jessica: '''Awwww. '''Numbuh 5: '''Just fine. Hahahaha! '''First Graders: '''Yay!, Hahuhuhuha! '''Sammy The First Grade President: '''Now, we knew our water fountains are begin to flow again. '''Jessica: '''I'm sorry, Sammy, I've shouldn't have help Heinrich in the first place. Awww, huhahahuh. '''Numbuh 2: '''Woah! '''Sammy The First Grade President: '''Now, do you see that power of Mr. Fluffleupagus? '''Numbuh 2: '''Yeah, I get it. But Man, I'm so hungry, It's not even bunny!, Hahahahaha! '''Numbuh 5: '''Na-ah!, Ya have not just say that, That's was the lamest line that Numbuh 5 is gonna here that. '''Heinrich Von Marzipan: '''Huhuhuhahahe!, Huhuhahahahahaha! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts